


Vysněná realita

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Vysněná realita

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

 

 

Začalo to jako zcela obvyklé ráno v Koreji. Kapitán Hawkeye Pierce byl krátce po čtvrté ranní vzbuzen příjezdem sanitky, k níž společně s dvěma dalšími obyvateli Bažiny téměř ještě v polospánku spěchali. Naštěstí zjistil, že není naplněna k prasknutí vážnými případy. Dovezli jim pouze dva čisté průstřely horních končetin a jednoho vojáka se zánětem slepého střeva, kterého si vzal na starost právě Hawkeye. Než si stihl s přebytečnou částí lidského těla vůbec potykat, už se plácalo v kyblíku stojícím na podlaze, a než pacienta stihli uložit na pooperačním, tak už se s prací hotový chirurg ploužil do jídelny.

 

 

S hrnkem kafe se usadil u stolu, podepřel si hlavu a hleděl před sebe, hlavou mu nevířilo prakticky nic. Jen tam tak seděl, popíjel nepříliš chutný nápoj a nepřemýšlel nad ničím, dokud po své pravici nezaznamenal pohyb. Zvědavě se otočil, aby zjistil, že si k němu přisedla Margaret s pohledem podobně zasněným, jaký měl on sám. Neřekla půl slova, jen se posadila, hrnek s horkým kafem před sebou, dlaně přelepené k němu.

 

 

Hawkeye jí další pozornost nevěnoval, zřejmě hledala pouze tichou společnost, kterou jí byl ochoten poskytnout, jelikož sám necítil nutkání prolomit ticho. Pozoroval nikterak zajímavé dění v táboře skrze stanové plátno jídelny, opět nemyslel na nic a na nikoho, až tu náhle…

 

 

Zamrkal a tváří se mu mihl ryzí údiv, s nímž se také podíval na původce jeho rozrušení. Zrakem si potvrdil, že se tohle opravdu děje, že malíček jeho hrnek držící ruky se nachází v těsné blízkosti malíčku Margaret, jež se dokonce snažil ten svůj zaháknout za ten Hawkeyeho.

 

 

Chirurg se zadíval před sebe, prázdnou hlavu nyní zaplnilo až příliš mnoho myšlenek na to, co se saka děje, co to do té ženské zase jednou vjelo a podobně, načež se se stále přítomným překvapeným výrazem zahleděl přímo na Margaret, očekávaje vysvětlení. Z její tváře však nedokázal vyčíst vůbec nic, když Major jen klidně upila z hrníčku.

 

 

Jako by si vůbec neuvědomovala, co činí, jako by netušila, jak velké zmatení muži po své levici způsobovala, když se jí následně povedlo její malíček zaháknout za druhý.

 

 

Tohle se mi snad zdá, pomyslel si Hawkeye, když se Margaret ani nadále neměla zájem k situaci vyjadřovat, a černovlasý Kapitán nadále zůstával ztracen. Už se chystal Majora zeptat, jestli se mu tady snaží dělat nemravné návrhy způsobem, kterému tak úplně nerozuměl, ale v tom do jídelny vpadl Klinger.

 

 

"Pane, promiňte, že jsem vám to neřekl už na sále, ale za chvíli máte službu na pooperačním," vychrlil na něj a raději rychle mazal pryč.

 

 

Zřejmě čekal, že se na něj snese Hawkeyeho remcání, ten byl ale nakonec docela rád, že se může vypařit, protože tohle… Bylo to celé nějaké divné a Margaret zcela nepodobné. Kdoví, co se jí honilo hlavou, přemýšlel, když se vymanil z jejího nikterak silného sevření a zamířil zpět do budovy, z níž sotva před čtvrt hodinkou vypadnul.

 

 

Shodil ze sebe bundu a oblékl si plášť, načež vkročil na pooperační. Evidentně měl službu s BJ, což byla další věc na seznam zvláštních skutečností, neboť pacientů se zde momentálně nacházelo jen pět, přičemž ani jeden neutrpěl žádná závažná zranění. Bylo zbytečné, aby tady šaškovali oba, ale nechal to plavat. Necítil se na řešení čehokoliv, a tak popadl tabulku u první postele, zkontroloval údaje a stejně si počínal i u ostatních vojáků.

 

 

Na konci uličky se otočil, rozhlédl a dle očekávání zjistil, že nemá, co dělat. Vydal se proto za BJ, opírajícím se o stěnu a koukajícím na něj s mírně pozdviženým obočím a výrazem, vyloženě říkajícím: "Taky nechápeš, proč tady jsme oba?"

 

 

Hawkeye se na něj zašklebil a postavil se vedle něj, ruce si založil na prsou. Pohledem pak znovu přejel přes osazenstvo pooperačního, za těch pár vteřin, během nichž došel k BJ, se však nic nezměnilo a polovina postelí stále zela prázdnotou.

 

 

Naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu, jelikož jeho přítel se k němu přisunul blíže a Hawkeye se domníval, že mu chce sdělit cosi, co nepatřilo uším pacientům, místo toho ale jen narazil na BJův spánek a… v podstatě si o něj vlastní hlavu nezáměrně opřel. Vzápětí se ale znovu narovnal, ovšem jen proto, aby se jeho pozornost vzápětí přesunula k tomu, že nejen BJova hlava je podezřele blízko. Mladší muž se na něj totiž lepil celým bokem svého těla způsobem tak důvěrným, že se Hawkeye zachvěl a v podbřišku se mu objevilo známý pocit spojený pouze s věcmi nesmírně příjemnými.

 

 

Nestalo se mu poprvé, aby takto reagoval na BJovu přítomnost, to vůbec ne, ale… Zpravidla jejich dotek podobných rozměrů trval sotva několik sekund, nyní se ale k sobě tiskli už více než minutu, přičemž BJ se absolutně nesnažil odtáhnout. Prostě se oba opírali o zeď a částečně jeden o druhého.

 

 

Hawkeye téměř nedýchal, jen aby ten okamžik nepokazil, vůbec mu nešlo na rozum, co to BJ dělá, protože… inu, předpokládal, že jeho přítel nic neví o tom, že by Hawkeye vůbec nebyl proti, kdyby se jejich vztah posunul na vyšší úroveň, přeci jen byl to muž naprosto oddaný své ženě a dceři, takže… Ne, Hawkeye by si nikdy nic nezkusil, po očku se však podíval na BJ, aby tak nějak zjistil, na čem je. Chystá se k něčemu nebo se k němu prostě jen chce tisknout?

 

 

Hawkeye měl pocit, že se mu to musí zdát, protože při pohledu na BJův výraz se mu vybavil ten Margaretin. Stejně jako ona se mladší muž tvářil téměř nezúčastněně a možná trochu znuděně bloumal očima po pooperačním. Žádná reakce na to, že se nachází v osobním prostoru svého přítele. Vypadal zcela vyrovnaně, jako by pro něj bylo úplně běžné, aby přiváděl kamaráda chirurga do podobných rozpaků.

 

 

Jakmile mu pak BJ věnoval takřka zasněný úsměv, Hawkeye na něj jen zůstal zírat, jelikož netušil, co se to tady u všech Trumanových starých brejlí děje.

 

 

Možná byl jen unavený, na to vstávání ve čtyři ráno si nikdy nezvykne, prolétlo mu hlavou, načež se rozhodl se odlepit od stěny i od totálně neBJovského BJ.

 

 

"Nemá smysl, abychom tady byli oba, jdu si lehnout," jenom svému příteli oznámil, počkal, až BJ vcelku lhostejně pokrčí rameny, načež ze sebe shodil plášť, vzal si bundu a zamířil zpět za svou postelí do Bažiny.

 

 

Skopl boty, zavrtal se pod peřinu a s přáním, aby se z toho divného dne vyspal, zavřel oči.

 

 

Toho dne mu však klidu nebylo dopřáno. Hawkeyeho mozek si totiž řekl, že právě teď se spát nebude, ale bude se úporně myslet na to, jak mu ten moment s BJem připomněl jisté chvíle s Trapperem.

 

 

Vybavilo se mu, jak společně trávili jednou velmi, velmi chladnou noc. Po několikahodinovém drkotání zuby oba dospěli k názoru, že takhle to ani náhodou dál nepůjde, načež se usnesli na tom, že nejlepším řešením bude sdílení lidského tepla, které…

 

 

Hawkeye si povzdechl a přetočil se na druhý bok, jako by tak chtěl plíživou a neodbytnou vzpomínku za sebou nechat, nicméně se mu to příliš nepovedlo, neboť dnes již podruhé se mu z podbřišku rozšířil známý pocit počínajícího vzrušení do celého těla. Doslova jej polévalo horko, když si představoval, jak se toho večera tiskli k sobě, jak si jejich ruce najednou našly cestu k sobě a pak… Pak už si vzpomínal jen na změť končetin, na to, jak se z nepříjemného chladu rázem stal spalující žár, na tlumené steny, na nehty zatínající se do kůže a na ten bolestný fakt, že nic podobného se již neopakovalo.

 

 

Chápal to, ale stejně se takřka při každém pohledu na Trappera musel potýkat s lítostí, závistí, chtíčem… A přestože BJ byl v jádru zcela jiný než Trapper, podobný vztah si vypěstoval i k němu. Aniž to sám chtěl, aniž by o to stál.

 

 

Zdálo se mu, že nakonec přeci jen na pár minut usnul, možná se ale spíše nacházel v jakémsi polospánku, neboť i s veškerou opatrností vykonaný pohyb jistého obyvatele Bažiny jej vyrušil. Otevřel oči a s údivem…i když si říkal, že by si asi už měl začít zvykat… pohlédl na Charlese, jenž v rukou třímal Hawkeyeho deku a zrovna ležícího chirurga přikrýval.

 

 

"Co to do vás všech vjelo?" vyjekl Hawkeye a v mžiku se posadil, deku Charlesovi z rukou doslova vyrval. Major ale místo toho, aby se urazil nebo černovlasému muži jakkoliv verbálně konkuroval, si zachoval takřka dojatý výraz a zaujal místo na posteli vedle Hawkeyeho, v jehož tváři se zračilo značné rozčarování.

 

 

Nejen, že se nejspíše zbláznili Margaret a BJ, navíc jeho mozek není ochoten odpočívat, ale raději myslí na Trappera, a teď sedí na vlastní posteli s Charlesem, jenž má ruku na jeho rameni.

 

 

Počkat. Vážně?

 

 

Hawkeye byl zase jednou natolik překvapen, že prostě jen na Charlese zíral, aniž by se snažil jeho dlaň setřást. Ono mu to popravdě nepříjemné nebylo, doslova miloval ty chvíle, kdy Winchester odhodil tu svou povýšenou masku, aby mohl všem ukázat, že hluboko uvnitř má srdce ze zlata. Vážil si Charlese, i když se zpravidla choval jako šašek, a možná už nějakou dobu toužil po tom, aby si spolu sedli a vedli konverzaci, možná… možná toho chtěl chvílemi i více, ale ne dnes.

Ne dnes, kdy má pocit, že se mu všechno jenom zdá.

 

 

"Omlouvám se, Pierci, jestli jsem tě vzbudil, ale očividně ses třásl, tak jsem usoudil, že je ti zima, a co bych to byl za lékaře, kdybych se tě nerozhodl přikrýt," objasnil Hawkeyemu Charles své chování, černovlasý chirurg se na něj ale díval poněkud skepticky.

 

 

"Díky, Charlesi," přikývl nakonec smířlivě. Třeba to tak vážně bylo, ačkoliv tomu příliš nevěřil už jen vzhledem k tomu laskavému úsměvu, jaký mu Major vzápětí věnoval.

 

 

Musím z tohohle blázince ven, napadlo jej, přičemž ta myšlenka se zdála náhle být tak neodbytná, že se rázem postavil a doslova z Bažiny utekl. Rychlým krokem šel… někam. Kamkoliv, ale pryč od lidí, kteří se k němu chovali tak podivně, jako by všichni chtěli… jeho. Možná by mu to lichotilo, šimralo by to jeho ego, ale tohle byli přátelé, kterým nechtěl ublížit.

 

 

Nebyl vhodným materiálem pro nějaké trvalejší vztahy. Neuměl to, příliš brzy všechno zkazil, choval se jako pitomec a neuměl si představit, že by jeho vrtochy kdokoliv dokázal delší dobu snášet. Jedině snad někdo, kdo ho znal velmi dobře, kdo uměl odhadnout, jakou blbost příště udělá, kdo mu rozumí i beze slov. A nejlépe někdo, kdo není ženatý a neustále nemluví o tom, že má doma ženu a malou holčičku…

 

 

Znaven ať už tím svižným tempem či náročnými myšlenkovými pochody, obohacenými o emoční vypětí a také nedostatek spánku, se svalil na příhodně umístěnou lavičku. Pár vteřin mu bylo dopřáno užívat si samotu. Díval se před sebe a prostě si jen tak hověl, následně si k němu ale cestu našel další z jeho přátel.

 

 

"Hawkeye, tady jste!" oslovil jej Otec Mulcahy, "Doufám, že vás neruším, ale potřeboval bych od vás radu."

 

 

Alespoň ten se chová normálně, pomyslel si Hawkeye a posunul se na lavičce tak, aby si kněz mohl přisednout.

 

 

"Beze všeho, Otče, jsem jedno ucho a kousek druhého, jestli budete chtít," přiměl se vykouzlit na tváři úsměv, načež se opřel a vyčkávavě se na blonďatého muže zadíval.

 

 

"Hawkeye, jedná se o velice delikátní záležitost, proto bych vás rád poprosil o vaši diskrétnost," posadil se Mulcahy vedle Hawkeyeho, dlaně na kolenou, oči doslova štěněcí.

 

 

"Samozřejmě," přikývl Hawkeye, zasažen tím, jak moc na věci kaplanovi záleželo, a ještě více tím, že se svým problémem přišel zrovna za ním. "Tak povídejte."

 

 

Kapitán trpělivě čekal, dával knězi čas, jelikož ten se zdál být opravdu nervózní ohledně tématu, který potřebuje probrat, očima těkal od Hawkeyeho tváře ke svým nohám, k zemi a pak zase pozoroval cvrkot v táboře, líce měl mírně zrůžovělé. Hawkeyemu jej bylo téměř líto.

 

 

"Víte, jde o jednoho mého přítele. On… on má určité… dilema," začal váhavě Mulcahy, zrakem nyní opatrně sleduje Hawkeyeho reakci. "Nemohu přesně říci o koho jde, ale týká se to jistých, srdečních záležitostí, o kterých toho sám příliš mnoho nevím."

 

 

Hawkeye se jen tak tak udržel, aby neprotočil oči nebo rovnou nepropadnul zoufalství. S vypětím veškerých sil se mu podařilo udržet si vážnou tvář.

 

 

"Popsal bych vám jeho problém, ovšem… ani on sám si není jistý, co cítí a jak se k tomu postavit," pokračoval Otec.

Takže jde o muže, prolétlo Hawkeyemu hlavou, zatímco pozoroval plavovlasého kaplana, jak se zdá být stále nervóznější a nejistější. V takovém stavu Otce Mulcahyho snad ještě nezažil, pomyslel si chirurg a do výrazu se mu vkradlo podezření. Dnešek už byl natolik šílený, že by se ani nedivil, kdyby…

 

 

"Víte, Hawkeye, on má obavy, že je až příliš zaujat jistým… doktorem," vymáčkl se Mulcahy, což absolutně nemělo šanci vyvrátit Hawkeyeho domněnku.

 

 

"To už není možné," zvolal Hawkeye rozčarovaně a na Otcův nechápavý a možná trochu ublížený výraz dodal klidněji: "Nevím, co se to děje, ale během dopoledne to na mě už zkoušeli další dva a teď ještě vy…"

 

 

"Ale jak- já… jak jste přišel na to, že zrovna já… já nesmím… já…" koktal Otec, načež Hawkeyemu došlo, co řekl. Ano, měl jisté podezření, že Mulcahy vůbec nemluví o svém příteli, ale přímo mu to sděleno nebylo a… Hawkeye si přejel unaveně dlaní po tváři, protože už vážně nevěděl, co by měl dělat.

 

 

Vždyť právě nařknul kněze z toho, že by o něj samotného mohl mít zájem, a Mulcahy to ani nepopřel! To jeho koktání a zrudlé tváře byly poměrně jednoznačným důkazem, že se Hawkeye trefil.

 

 

Takhle to nemůže přece jít dál, musí to být sen! Nic jiného než sen, protože jinak se už definitivně zbláznil.

 

 

Od další rozmluvy s Otcem jej zachránil do tábora s hlasitým troubením přijíždějící džíp. Hawkeye se přirozeně zvedl a zvědavě se šel podívat, kdo je poctil svou návštěvou, a nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím, kdo že dorazil jako na zavolanou. Ano, kdykoliv Hawkeyemu přeskočí, zavolejte Sidneyho, to byla stará známá písnička, kterou v táboře znal každý už více než rok.

 

 

"Volal tě někdo nebo jsi přijel do naší malebné stoky z vlastní vůle?" uvítal psychiatra Hawkeye a podal mu ruku, jakmile ten vystoupil z džípu.

 

 

"Holt se mi po vás tady zastesklo," pousmál se Sidney a vytáhl si kufr ze zadního sedadla. "Vypadáš, že mě rád vidíš."

 

 

"To já vždycky," zazubil se chirurg a následoval svého přítele do VIP stanu, který byl kupodivu ve skvělém stavu, jinými slovy si z něj Radar zase jednou neudělal zvěřinec.

 

 

"To mě nepřekvapuje, neodoláš možnosti ze mě u pokeru vytáhnout moje úspory, ale mluvím o něčem jiném," odložil Sidney kufr k posteli a zůstal k Hawkeyemu stát čelem, v očích zvědavost. "Když ses na mě poprvé podíval, tvářil ses skoro úlevně."

 

 

Psychiatr se odmlčel a Hawkeye zas a znovu musel obdivovat, jak byť jen minimální náznak jakékoliv emoce uměl Sid zachytit. Myslel si, že se cítil překvapeně, trochu zmateně a snad i naštvaně, ale bylo pravdou, skutečně cítil i úlevu ve chvíli, kdy spatřil Sidneyho v táboře.

 

 

"Co se děje?" pobídl jej ten příjemný, uklidňující hlas a Hawkeye mu neuměl odolat.

 

 

"Nevím, jestli jsem se zbláznil já nebo všichni okolo, Sidney."

 

 

"A kdy to podle tebe začalo?"

 

 

"Hned ráno," zabručel Hawkeye a posadil se na židli, zatímco starší muž zaujal místo na posteli. "Margaret se se mnou snažila navázat kontakt…"

 

 

"Kontakt?" pozvedl Sidney obočí pobaveně a udiveně zároveň.

 

 

"Totéž pak BJ, Charles a… a předpokládám, že i Otec Mulcahy," dokončil Hawkeye myšlenku.

 

 

Sidney se ještě chvíli tvářil, jako by se stal svědkem toho, že Hawkeyemu vyrostla druhá hlava, brzy se ale přiměl vzpamatovat a zeptal se:

 

 

"A máš pro to i jiné vysvětlení, než šílenství ať už tvé či ostatních?"

 

 

"Všechno se mi to jen zdá," odpověděl popravdě Hawkeye. "Dokonce v to doufám."

 

 

"A já bych si byl myslel, že ti pozornost tvých přátel bude lichotit…"

 

 

Hawkeye se nevesele uchechtl.

 

 

"Asi bych si to myslel taky," připustil. "Co mám dělat?"

 

 

"Pokud se jedná o sen, tak se potřebuješ probudit."

 

 

"Ty jsi vážně nestudoval nadarmo, Sidney," zašklebil se Hawkeye natolik ironicky, až psychiatr nad tím divadlem protočil oči.

 

 

"Klíčem ale je, jak se probudit. Buď ti můžu podtrhnout židli, což jakožto tvůj psychiatr úplně nedoporučuji, anebo by ses mohl zkusit snu podvolit," navrhnul starší muž, přičemž chirurga svým nápadem docela zaujal.

 

 

"Tvůj sen se ti očividně snaží něco naznačit. Třeba jen to, že by sis možná mohl konečně už někoho vybrat a nenechat své city přelévat od jednoho člověka k druhému podle toho, jak se mění roční období v Koreji," pokračoval Sidney.

 

 

"Tohle je stoprocentně sen," promluvil najednou Hawkeye zcela přesvědčeně.

 

 

"Opravdu?"

 

 

"V realitě bys mi nikdy přímo neřekl, kde je problém, ale donutil bys mě nad tím přemýšlet, až bych na něj přišel prakticky sám," řekl chirurg se zcela vážnou tváří.

 

 

Sidneyho úsměv se rozšířil a Hawkeye měl pocit, že jestli se bude takhle ďábelsky culit ještě chvíli, narostou mu růžky.

 

 

"Teď už se jen musíš tomu snu podvolit," připomněl mu.

 

 

Hawkeye na něj chvíli koukal a přemýšlel. Sen mu přehodil čtyři lidi v táboře plus Trappera, o kterých si kdy dovolil byť jen na pár vteřin zapřemýšlet nikoliv jen jako o přátelích. A pak přijel Sidney. A jako jediný s ním mluvil rozumně. On jako jediný měl zájem jej vyslechnout.

 

 

Podvolit se… nebo vzepřít se? Měl si vybrat jednoho z těch, kteří se mu vyloženě nabídli? Ale koho? Nebo sen ho právě chce mít v situaci, kdy je zmatený a neví, jak dál? Co sen ukončí?

 

 

"A co když už jsem si vybral?" zeptal se opatrně.

 

 

"Tak na co čekáš? Čím dříve se rozhodneš, tím dříve se probudíš," postavil se Sidney, snad aby Hawkeyeho vyprovodil. Ten se také zvedl ze židle, nikam však nešel.

 

 

"Ale já nebudu tancovat podle toho, jak si nějaký sen pískne. Chci jít vlastní cestou, chci si vybrat ne podle toho, co mi nabídne, ale podle toho, co chci já," pronesl s modrýma očima upřenýma přímo do hnědých, hlas pevný a v duši klid.

 

 

"Tak do toho," změnil se Sidneyho úsměv v mírný, jako by záhadný, takže Hawkeye se neodvažoval odhadnout, jestli psychiatr odhalil jeho záměr nebo ne. Proto vzdálenost mezi nimi zkrátil velmi pomalu, aby jej nijak nepřekvapil, Sidney ale stál neochvějně na místě, žádná nervozita, žádný úlek.

 

 

"Ty jsi byl vždycky tělem i duší rebel, nemám pravdu?" položil Sidney tichou otázku s pobaveným podtónem, odpověď ovšem nevyžadoval, protože Hawkeye mu ji stejně poskytnout nehodlal. Místo toho se sklonil a s posledním zaváháním Sida políbil, načež se mu všechno před očima slilo v bílo.

 

 

Neviděl nic, neslyšel nic, jen na rtech pořád vnímal ty Sidneyho a s tím pocitem se i probudil, rozespalýma očima zamžoural a uvědomil si, že už nekouká jenom na bílou plochu, ale že svět je opět barevný, i když potažený šedavým povlakem časného rána. Postel mu byla jaksi malá a po pravé straně jej něco hřálo. Moc příjemně hřálo.

 

 

Opatrně se otočil, aby mu následný pohled na v pyžamu a dece zabaleného psychiatra osvěžil paměť, která nebyla zprvu schopná rozlišit události snu od reality. Pousmál se. Podivný noční zážitek byl téměř zapomenut pod záplavou pozitivních emocí, přesto když sunul ruku pod staršího muže, aby jej zezadu objal a zabořil tvář do kudrnatých vlasů, tak přemýšlel nad tím, že i když ten sen byl podivný, stresující a jednoduše šílený, tak pokud vždy skončí u Sidneyho...

Ne, nebude si stěžovat.


End file.
